


We Go Together

by Xeylah



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, they're just cute and cuddly, watching movies and cooking dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeylah/pseuds/Xeylah
Summary: They go well together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Hinata Rare Pair Week! It's a little late for Day 1, but hopefully everyone will still enjoy :) The prompt I chose was "Domestic."

They never get to be on the court at the same time. Not really, anyway. Not in an official match. Yamaguchi is an _awesome_ pinch server, one of the best, but when he's on the court, Shouyou's not. They work well together, in that regard. They take turns doing their best to earn points for their team, filling out each other's weak spots. 

They don't spend much time together on the court, so it's nice when they can spend time together, just the two of them.

“Hinata,” Tadashi garners his boyfriend’s attention, and the orange-haired boy looks up from where he's frowning at his homework.

“Uhm,” Tadashi falters under the full weight of Hinata's attention. 

_Like staring at the sun,_ Tadashi remembers Yachi saying.

“So, my mom is working late again tonight.” Tadashi shifts in his seat, but doesn't break eye contact with the boy sitting across from him. “And she said, if you wanted, that you could stay over tonight. We could so our homework, and then maybe watch a movie or something? If you wanted.”

Hinata's eyes widen further, and light up. “That's awesome!” he nearly jumps out of his chair. “Yamaguchi, your mom is the best!”

Yamaguchi smiles at that. “I know, she's pretty great right?”

“Wow… I can't wait!” Hinata flops backwards into his chair, nearly tipping it over.

Tadashi chuckles softly, covering his mouth. It's funny how easily excited Shouyou can get over something as simple as watching a movie at Yamaguchi’s house, but that's one of the things he loves best about him.

“We should try to get as much work done as we can now, before practice,” Tadashi explains. “That way we'll have more time later.”

“Right!” Hinata pumps his fist in the air, before settling back in to finish his English assignment.

* * *

 “Yamaguchi.” Tsukki’s voice behind him catches his attention and makes him turn around.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi looks up from re-tying his shoelaces. “What's up?” 

“Are you coming over tonight?”  

“Uhm, no…” Tadashi stammers. “Hinata is coming over to my place, and I was going to help him finish his homework, and then we were going to watch a movie,” Tadashi rambles on. “N-not that you couldn't do that with us! It's just that-” 

Tsukishima lifts his hand up to save Yamaguchi from floundering any further. What a good friend. 

“Yamaguchi.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” 

Yamaguchi breathes out a laugh. When he and Hinata first started dating, Tadashi had to admit he was a little worried that things would change between him and Kei. He loved Tsukki, and he didn't want to lose his best friend. Luckily, the two were able to each do their own things, and still remain as close of friends as ever.

“Besides,” Tsukishima continued. “The last thing I want to do is watch you two make out.”

Tadashi blushes, and splutters. “W-we, we're not, we wouldn't!”

Tsukishima laughs at Tadashi's embarrassment, and all is right with the world.

Except for with Kageyama, apparently.

“HAH?” Kageyama shouts at Hinata, further down the court.  “You're not staying to practice more?” Kageyama frowns.

“Not tonight! I'm going over to Tadashi's!” Hinata exclaims, still incredibly excited, despite the yelling.

Kageyama frowns deeper, and turns to Tsukishima.

“Practice with me.”

Tsukishima just snorts in response.

“You have to rest sometime,” Tadashi says reasonably.

Kageyama sighs, placated for now, and they begin to clean up the gym together.

* * *

“Uwahh!” Hinata flops backwards onto the floor upstairs in Tadashi's bedroom. “Finally! I hate English!”

Yamaguchi smiles at the boy in front of him.

“You hungry? We can make dinner.”

Hinata's face lit up at the mention of food. They'd gotten pork buns on the way home with their teammates, but had yet to eat anything more substantial. They rush downstairs to start the dinner. Tadashi checks the rice cooker while Hinata begins to get out the other ingredients.

One of the things that surprised Tadashi about Hinata, something he learned after they started dating, was that he was actually a surprisingly competent cook. He wasn’t a professional chef, by any means, but he definitely set things on fire way less than Tadashi would if he tried to use anything other than the microwave. 

_My mom’s been teaching me since I was little,_ Hinata explained when Tadashi had asked. It had been something his mother used to help Shouyou direct his energy into something productive. More than that, you can’t run around or jump all over the place when cooking, so it gave Shouyou a reason to be calm, and relatively quiet, if only for a few minutes.

Tadashi was watching his boyfriend now, standing in front of the stove stirring the mushrooms and hunks of beef in a pan, orange hair a mess, humming softly to himself. Yamaguchi doesn’t think he’s ever seen the other boy as calm and content as he is now, tired after practice, quietly making dinner. Hinata never ceased to surprise the freckled boy.

It was one of the things he liked most about him.

Tadashi moved to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, resting his chin on top of his head. He sighed happily. This was nice. They fit well together.

Yamaguchi allowed himself to wonder, for a moment, what it would be like when they were grown up, cooking dinner together in a house of their own. He pushes the thought aside, before the idea can fully develop. They’ve only been seeing each other for a little while, and he can’t afford to be overly hopeful when they still have the rest of high school, and then college, and who knows what else after that. If he allows himself to think about it too long, he’ll start spiraling down that train of thought and- 

“Hey, Yamaguchi?” Hinata interrupts his train of thought.

“Hm?” Tadashi hums in response, still watching Shouyou stir the contents of the pan around on the stove. 

“Do you ever get lonely?”

It’s a soft, thoughtful question, and it catches Tadashi off guard.

There goes Hinata, surprising him again.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Hinata huffs, as if exasperated that he can’t find the right words. “It’s just you and your mom, right? So when your mom has to work… Do you get lonely?”

“Hmm.” Tadashi presses his nose into Shouyou’s hair. “Sometimes, I guess. But, my mom didn’t leave me alone that much when I was little, and then I had Tsukki, and Akiteru. And I’m not home by myself as much because of volleyball practice. And I have you.” Tadashi finishes this last thought with a poke to Hinata’s side, who yelps. 

“Hey! Cooking!” he complains.

Yamaguchi just laughs. “Sorry,” even though he isn’t really.

It's quiet for a moment before Tadashi sighs contentedly into Hinata's mess of hair.

"This is nice."

“Good.” Hinata continues after a moment, and Tadashi can feel him grin. “I’m glad.”

* * *

 They’re settled on the couch for the movie, the bowls from dinner pushed aside on the coffee table.

Hinata is an aggressive cuddler. Aggressive, meaning that at the first opportunity, Shouyou will wrap his arms around Tadashi’s middle and squeeze him tightly, settling his feet across Yamaguchi’s lap, and his face smushed against his shoulder. Yamaguchi puts one arm over Hinata’s shoulder, since he definitely doesn’t mind this arrangement either.

They’re halfway through _Whisper of the Heart_ when Tadashi sighs longingly.

“I wish I could play the violin,” he says wistfully.

Hinata’s face tilts up from its spot on Tadashi’s shoulder.

“You could, if you wanted to.”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi replies. “But, then I’d have to buy a violin. And then practice the violin.”

“But you _could_ if you _wanted to_ ,” Shouyou repeats with emphasis.

Tadashi hums to himself. “But,” he begins. “Then it would cut into the time I’m practice volleyball.”

Hinata presses the top of his head against Yamaguchi’s chest, and does that thing like he’s trying to ruffle his own hair, mumbling something that sounds like, _Lazy! Lazy-yama!_ before resettling.

As if Tadashi can do anything he sets his mind to, simply because Hinata believes he can.

It makes Tadashi smile, and hug him closer.

Tadashi likes this part the best, fit snugly together on the couch, bound to fall asleep before the movie finishes.

He thinks they go well together. Hinata gives Tadashi a drive to do better, not just at volleyball, but with everything. He fills Tadashi with his same fire for life, just by existing in his general vicinity. In return, Tadashi helps balance Hinata out. Makes him think about things other than volleyball, reminds him to rest every now and again. It’s a give and take, just like any relationship should be. It’s what makes them go so well together.

_Yeah,_ Tadashi thinks, _We go well together,_ and smiles into the mop of orange hair resting on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://xeylah-the-bunburyist.tumblr.com/).


End file.
